Supernova
by WildFireBurnsTheForest
Summary: There's a secret that isn't well hidden around Lima, Ohio. Human-Cat hybrids. They seem to be only in Lima and have always been female. But what if that were just a rumor? What if there's more to it than said? On indefinite HIATUS. Up for adoption. Private Message me if you are interested in adopting. Unsure of where to go with story.


**_I've been on some sort of role with posting a bunch of things that's I've been writing or digging up from old fandoms I've written for. So I'm going to continue this by posting something for Glee. This is a complete AU and several things are not the same. I love to twist and shape different characters until they're to my liking. _**

**_Some people don't like this, that's fine. Some people do, that's cool too. While reviews will be appriciated, there really isn't a reason for flames. If you do not like, simply push the back button and find something more suited to your tastes. _**

**_Remember that none of my stories are beta'd and I'm fine with that. There will be errors in here, but I'm hoping that they have been kept to a minimum. _**

**_This idea has been racking my brain for quite a while and I think that I've finally taken care of it. This will probably confuse some people and I'm aware that it'll be jumbled. I'm not sure where I'm going with this, that is if I even continue it. I just want to see what sort of response I get. _**

**_All rights belong to those that are the rightful owners. This is written just for fun with no sort of income coming from this. _**

* * *

Puck heaved a heavy sigh as he trudged through the halls of William McKinley High School with his younger sister, Sarah, perched on his shoulders as he shoved the double stroller which contained Sarah and Puck's youngest sisters, the twins Natalia and Naomi.

After his father left, Puck was sure that the only sibling he would ever have, or at least know about. His mother was always busy being drunk and beating her son instead of cleaning up her act and getting over her ex-husband. Puck never really gave much thought into what his mother did when she went to the bar and didn't come back that night, seeing as it became customary for her to not come home every night. Sometimes she would leave them for weeks at a time. But she began to get really sick back right before Puck's freshman year at William McKinley High started and just kept on getting worse so Puck took her to the doctors, silently thanking his uncle for making sure they had insurance.

After Puck dropped Sarah off at their Nana's for the night Puck took her to the ER to get tests done and find out what was wrong with her. Three hours later they did enough blood work for them to find out that she was indeed pregnant with triplets. One of them did not have a heartbeat. They concluded that it was because of the amount of Alcohol that she drank.

Damn Rachel for demanding weekend practices, damn Mr. Shcue for agreeing for them thinking that they had nothing better to do than worry about some stupid small town show choir. Damn his mother most of all for being a worthless drunk and not being able to take care of Sarah and their sisters for one fucking day so Puck could be a normal fucking teenager for a day.

The only thing that was positive about this trip was that he didn't have to worry about his gleemates freaking out about his sisters all being cat-hybrids for the whole Glee club already knew about them thanks to Brittany and Santana being them. He also knew that Sam would have his little sister, Stacey, who was also a cat-hybrid and her twin brother, Stevie, would be there as well. At least Sarah won't be too bored when her brother has to work on his dance moves, or lack thereof.

"Will I get to meet Kurt today?" Sarah innocently questioned as they continued to walk down the deserted halls. Sarah was the only other one other than Sam that knew Puck had a crush on the petite countertenor and has wanted to meet him ever since he began talking about how amazing he was.

"Yeah baby girl, but you can't let him know that I talk about him." He told her sternly. She began giggling at how anxious her big brother sounded but agreed that she wouldn't. She rolled her eyes at the obvious relief in her brother as they walked up to the choir door.

As they entered Puck noticed that everyone was here with their own little siblings except for Kurt and Mr. Shcue. All talking ceased as every set of eyes settled on the resident badass towing around three little kids, it was almost too unreal. Puck internally groaned as he quickly grabbed Sarah from his shoulders and set her on the floor as she noticed Sam and his younger siblings sitting front row and close to the edge, only one chair opened.

"Uncle Sammy!" Sarah squealed happily once she was with the three blonde siblings. Puck couldn't help but roll his eyes at his baby sister's obvious crush but silently thanked Sam as he just smiled widely and hugged her.

"Hey Sar-bear, what have you been up to lately?" He asked enthusiastically as Sarah's ears popped out in excitement and her tail began swishing around behind her in frenzy.

"Did Stacey tell you that our friend wasn't there last Saturday? I tried to tell No-No about it but he said that he was probably just too tired to come because it was raining but I don't think that was it. He hasn't ever missed one of our meetings and I'm really worried about him. I have been all week and really hope that he's there tonight." She tells him in a flurry, sadness entering her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

Sam smiled at her sadly as Stevie and Stacey nodded in confirmation. Yeah, his siblings had told them about their special friend not being there, hell, they had been all but bawling when they came home from the circle that night. Even though Stevie wasn't a cat-hybrid he still went with his younger twin sister and Sarah, who was their best friend, to make sure they were ok. Stevie absolutely adores the mysterious male cat-hybrid as well.

"Don't worry too much about it, Sar-Bear. I bet that he's fine and will be there tonight." Sam said, plastering a dorky grin on his face that he knew Sarah wouldn't be able to resist before ruffling her hair. She scowled at him as she fixed her long, chocolate locks before flaunting off to join Stevie and Stacey over with Santana and Brittany in a way that reminded Sam and Puck very much of a certain countertenor.

"Since when have you have you had a little sister, Noah?" Rachel exclaimed, insulted that the Jewish boy dared to keep something so vital as a little sister from her, and possibly two more daughters. And here she could have been sharing her amazing talents with more envious admirers and teaching the young girl the ways of Rachel Berry and creating her understudy! She pushed her way to the front of the baby stroller and reached in, ready to grab one of the babies when Puck grabbed the back of her neck and yanked her back forcibly, a protective glint in his eyes.

""Don't you dare touch my sisters, Berry. And it's Puck to you." He snarled at the smaller Jewish girl before settling down in the chair next to Sam, pulling the stroller as close to him as possible and eying every teen in the room, minus Sam, as if to dare them to try and touch his sisters. "And I have three sisters, Berry, not one. I thought you were supposed to be good in math." Rachel rolled her eyes and sat down in a huff.

"I just thought it was the children of some other drunk slut you happened to knock up and she was stupid enough to let you keep the babies." Sam barely had time to grab Puck as he lunged out of his seat, aiming straight for Rachel's jugular. The same sight could be seen at the top of the bleachers on the same side of the room where Santana was being held by Brittany in a bid to keep her from killing the Jewish twit, Spanish curses and threats pouring out of her mouth like a faucet. Rachel just sat there, her high pitch scream echoing the room while everyone yelled at each other to do something and babies screeching at being suddenly awoken. Suddenly Tina, quiet and stoical, strutted over to the loud mouthed girl and slapped her square in the face, the only thing that could be hear around the room was the snap of her hand meeting Rachel's cheek.

"You woke up the babies, you pint sized, worthless hobbit." Tina snarled softly, shoving her face in Rachel's personal space like she would always do to them.

"Y-y-you slapped me!" Rachel stuttered out, disbelief coloring her tone as her, already shrill, voice hit a maximum high. Tina smirked and cocked her head.

"Prove it." She flounced over to her seat that was right above Sam's and right next to Mike's, leaving a stuttering and outraged bitch in her dust.

"You all saw that she did that, right?" Rachel screeched at the rest of them. Everyone else was either glaring at her or shaking their heads no.

"I don't know, white girl. Did you just call Quinn a drunk slut?" Mercedes growled. Even though she and Tina would never be friends, she couldn't help but be proud of the small Asian girl while Quinn just smirked at Rachel's scandalous expression and really wanted to go and thank Tina. Mike was sporting a hard on and Sam and Puck were smiling at her appreciatively, Santana smirking and patting Tina on her back while Brittany was telling the kids how what "Auntie Tina did was only okay on people like the evil Jewish hobbit that doesn't deserve the amount of solos she gets.". Finn looked distraught on being turned on that Tina smacked his girlfriend and being furious that Rachel got hit. Artie was trying to hide his hard-on for his ex-girlfriend and stop laughing so hard at how badass that was for her to do that.

"Yeah, I don't think I saw anything happen." Artie declared earning nods from everyone but Finn and Rachel, who just screamed before Tina stood up again.

"Do you really want my to do it again, bitch? You already woke up the babies, let's not bother them any more than you already have." She hissed, furious that this garden Gnome reject wouldn't just shut the hell up!

"Tina, would you please hold Natalia? I need to grab their bottles from the diaper bag and if I try to put her down she'll flip.

Sam, Puck, Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Artie, Kurt.

"Don't touch my sisters, Berry. And it's Puck to you." He snarled at the small Jewish girl before settling down in the chair next to Sam, pulling the stroller close to him and eying every teen in the room, minus Sam, as if daring them to try and touch them. "And I have three little sisters, Berry, not one. The one over there with Sam's little siblings is Sarah, the one on the right side is Natalia and this one is Naomi and, obviously, they are all cat hybrids." He introduced the teens to his little sisters.

"How old are Natalia and Naomi?" Tina asked, peering in timidly as to not upset this overly protective Puck by getting too close to the little girls.

"Their 18 months this Wednesday coming up." He stated as he pulled Natalia out and handed her to Tina. With her eyes wide she accepted the baby cautiously, surprised that she was able to hold the little bundle. Out of the corner of his eye, Puck saw Rachel huff at the scene before her and smirked. It was the exact reaction he was wanting from her and he knew that he could trust Tina with his precious little sister.

After a moment Tina handed Natalia back to Puck to put back in her stroller. He grabbed her from Tina's hands and got her settle back into the stroller, thankful that cat-hybrids slept quite a bit, otherwise it would be near impossible to be able to get anything done.

"Wow, dude I didn't know your mom had any more kids after you and Sarah." Finn said mystified. Puck shrugged.

"Yeah, well we haven't really been hanging out lately so it would be kinda hard for you to know." Puck feigned nonchalance as he checked on Naomi before relaxing in his seat and watching Sarah play baba black sheep on the piano, Brad surprising completely relaxed with them on his precious when the only other person that he's ever let touch the piano was Kurt.

It was then that Mr. Schue decided to come in and stopped dead in his tracts as he took in the sight of all the young children.

"I'm not sure I know what's going on here…" Mr. Schue uttered, confused as to whose these kids were and what exactly they were doing here.

"Noah," "It's Puck to you, Hobbit." "brought his little sisters to school and Sam brought his little brother and sister and Mercedes's brought her little sisters as well." Rachel told the teacher, purposefully ignoring the mutter from Puck.

"And now comes more children to grace you with their presence." A light feminine voice called out. Everyone turned to see Kurt Hummel strutting through the door holding a little girl with long black curls and strikingly deep blue eyes that seemed to be four or five with his left arm while a pregnant young woman that seemed around sixteen with the same hair and eyes clutched onto Kurt's right arm for support. A little boy that looked exactly like both of the girls was hiding behind Kurt's legs. There were also two identical teens, a boy and a girl, both with soft chestnut hair and emerald green eyes walking in behind them with a boy that looked shockingly like Kurt but with blond hair and there were two other little girls that were being held. One with fiery red hair and bright baby blue eyes was clutching onto Kurt's twin left side while another little girl with blonde hair and green eyes was being held by the chestnut brown haired girl. There were about eleven kids that trailed in behind.

Every one of the glee kids covered their ears as Sarah, Stevie, and Stacey all screamed and raced towards Kurt. He placed the small girl on the ground just in time to get tackled to the ground by the three kids.

"Kitty!" They all screamed in unison as they backed up so that Kurt could sit up and everyone in the club was surprised of the huge grin that spread across the countertenor's face. He stood up and looked over to the teacher as the three kids mingled with the rest.

"Um, sorry about the mass of kids but their parents, my family on my mother's side, stopped by from New York and kidnapped dad and Carole, wanting to get to know the woman my dad has married better and I offered to take the kids off their hands seeing as she's obviously not in any condition to be watching twelve kids plus these three overgrown toddlers." He explained to the club.

"Was that a good idea to let you mother's side see Carole?" Rachel asked curiously, Finn looking at his step-brother worriedly. Kurt and the other three teens snorted.

"The only problem I have with it is all the embarrassing things they are going to be telling Carole. That and my family can be a little eccentric when it comes to new members of their family. Yes, even though my mother is dead now they still consider Burt semi-family." He was interrupted as the other boy snorted.

"That's a lie… they absolutely abhor your father and for good reason. But you've talked so much about how Carole is an amazing woman that they had to come and see it for themselves, that and they need to make sure that her son is alright enough to be around Kurt…" He walked up and wrapped and arm around Kurt on the other side before casting a glare out into the crowd before coming to a stop on a certain Mowhawked teen. "Well if it isn't Noah "Puck" Puckerman and my boy Sammy." He said with a huge grin. Puck smirked and stood up before giving the boy a half hug, Sam mimicking as well.

"What's up, Addison?" Sam asked excitedly as Kurt pulled the abandoned piano bench out for the two girls before sitting on the ground in front of them after grabbing one of the guitars. New Direction's watched in awe as the prime and proper Kurt Hummel sat on the dirty floor of McKinley High and began to tune the guitar. All the kids began to quiet down before sitting in a circle, Kurt at the head.

"Hanging with my cousin." Addison replied as he watched Kurt talk to the kids excitably. Soon Santana and Brittany sat on either side of him. Santana placed Sarah on her lap while Brittany placed Stacey on her lap, the little girl with black hair and blue eyes went and sat on Addison's sister, Sage.

"Ok, how about we get started now that everyone is here!" Mr. Shcue called out, gathering everyone's attention by clapping his hands together.

"We are going to be practicing more for regionals today and I'd greatly appreciate if we could first start off by introducing everyone that is here with their family member that is in Glee. Sam, then Puck, then Mercedes and lastly Kurt." He instructed his kids as he scanned the extremely crowded room. Sam grabbed two of the many blonde kids before introducing them.

"These two kids are Stevie and Stacey, my little sister and brother. Obviously Stacey is a hybrid while her twin brother is not." He said before releasing the two kids after they waved to the crowd. As so as they were freed they raced over and jumped on Kurt in a pile of squeals. Everyone froze in worry, you never jumped on Kurt unless you wanted to die and they highly doubted that he would tolerate kids any more than he tolerated Finn. So it was much to their surprise when they saw Kurt laughing along with them and tickling Stacey. Sarah jumped up and stood next to Puck.

"This is Sarah, my little sister. She's six, just like Stevie and Stacey." Was all Puck said before she too ran back over to Kurt and sat in between his legs with Stevie sitting on his right leg and Stacey on his left. "And our two little sisters Naomi and Natalia." He pointed to the stroller. Kurt gently took the kids off of him before he stood up and brushed the dirt off of his skin tight jeans and walking over to the stroller. But not too close, already knowing that Puck would be protective of them. He smiled down at them before looking over at Puck.

"May I hold one, Noah?" He questioned softly, his eyes boring into the jock's. Puck looked down at the babies before looking back up and nodding, knowing that he could trust Kurt not to hurt them. He watched closely as Kurt picked up Natalia and held her securely, making sure there was a hand behind her head and that she wasn't in risk of falling out of his hands. She had long since woken up and was now giggling loudly as Kurt gently tickled her tummy.

Everyone watched as Natalia began to purr as Kurt rubbed her kitty ears, her tail lazily swishing behind her.

Puck watched in slight awe as Natalia grabbed at Kurt's hair and tugged gently. There were gasps around the room as two white, furry ears were released from the prison of hair and stood up from the top of Kurt's head.

* * *

_**Reviews are welcome, but flames are usually pushed to the side without a second glance. **_

_**~WildFireBurnsTheForest**_


End file.
